Hell's War
by Crazy Lady
Summary: Mostly a action/adventure,religion,and horror! I was questioonable about posting this but I did! If you want the next part,then I need at least 5 reviews,or I will not post the next one! So r&r!
1. Default Chapter Title

Hell's War:The Begining  
  
  
A/N:Okay,this is my own and pretty much,my first story to upload on fanfic.  
I hope you enjoy this story,and please review! I will not continue if you don't  
review! Ha! So take that you non-reviewers!!!   
Bwuahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
  
A long,long,time ago.........  
  
"Lena wait,you can't be serious?!" yelled a tall,longed hair   
girl,with hair the color of white sliver,and her skin a snowy white,with pale pink lips. Her cornflower eyes flashed  
angery at her best friend,that was ahead of her.   
"I am serious Lee,I'm going to earth."   
Now I bet your wondering what's going on,and where are   
they. Since the time is when man where very few and still thought the earth was flat. When before man even set sail to cross the great seas,in search of new land. To long ago to keep count of time. A time when angels romed the earth and  
there was only one God. A time when demonds hide in the  
shadows,and ate the fleash of men,with great pleasure. A time that wasn't even counted because too long  
ago. A time that we can only call, 'The time of Hell's rath.'   
Because many demonds still weren't imprisioned in Hell.  
"But you can't go! What about your job? Not to mention what you are!" yelled the white sliver haired girl,named Lee.  
"You know Lee I can always change what I am,and I can still  
do my job!"  
"Yeah right Lena,like how you going to do that?"  
"Easy,talk to the big guy!" replied Lena.  
"What?"cried Lee,and Lena sighed.Lee was a good friend but some times she could be a pain in the ass.  
"Come on Lee,come with me and see him"said Lena,and sighing Lee gave up. "Ok Lena,if you say so. But you know you wont be...."  
"I know that Lee,but I still want too." Lena said quickly,interupting her friend.  
"Fine lets go!" sighed Lee,rolling her eyes. Then the two angels walked to their destination in silence.  
*  
At The Big Guy's Domain  
  
"Yes my gardians what do you want?" replied the the God.  
"Sir I wish to make a request,if I may sir." replied Lena.  
"What is it?" asked the God.  
"I wish to go to earth and live with the humans,as like one of them." answered Lena.  
"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm.........you know  
that since you are a angel that you can only be half human."  
"Yes sir I know." replied Lena.  
"I don't know Lena,I already sent four of my best angels too  
earth. You two are my last of my best battle angels.!" the God replied rather sadly.  
"Hey sir I'm just hangin here,I'm not asken to go to earth!"   
Lee exclaimed.  
"Well thank you Lee for tellin me" chuckled the God.  
"Sorry sir." Lee said quietly.  
The God sat there a few minutes thinking in silence then spoke. "I don't know Lena,I need you here,because of the profecy. Remember?" asked the God.  
"Yes I remember." stated Lena disappointedly.  
"I need all of you really." said the God rather sadly. Lena then look at the gound,knowing that her wish will never be.  
Lee felt sorry of Lena,but there was nothing she could do,or was there! "Sir if I may say so,but why not let Lena just go live on earth till the profecy happens! You know like a vacation!" Lee replied seriously.  
"Hhhhmmmmmmm........Why not?!" said the God rather  
thoughtful,and Lena looked up hopefully. "But only if you come back to fight,and that means everyone else that was sent down. Tell them of this too,Lena,when you get there. Tell them that they will only stay till the profecy begins,and then Lee will come and get you all when it's time!"said the God.  
"Yes sir!"Lena chirpped happly.  
"But be warned Lena,for you will only be partly human. Which will make you immortal of aging. Under stand?" said the God looking down at her.  
"Yes sir!" replied Lena beaming.  
"Then good bye my angel. Stay well!" said the God waving  
his hand,and with this said a light started too glow around Lena.   
"Good bye sir and thank you. Lee I'll see you around some time my friend!" yelled Lena quickly.  
"Sure thing buddy have a good time!" Lee yelled back,and then there was a flash and Lena was gone. Lee sighed sadly, "Good luck,you'll need it!" she whispered.  
*  
  
On Earth A.C.196..........  
  
Relena sat in her garden admiring its beauty.  
'The war is finally over,and there is peace at last....For now   
anyway!'   
"Relena there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" said Duo running up to her.  
"Oh hi Duo,were you looking for me?" said Relena,giving him a side ways glance.  
"Yeah I was,I just wanted to see what was wronge with ya.  
Since you did took off like ya did back there! Why did you   
anyway? Was it because of us talkin about angels?" Duo asked quietly. Relena looked away.  
"Duo just because you don't belive in angels doesn't mean  
you should curse at the name of God,and laugh at the stories of angels!" Relena replied with hurt in her voice.  
"You belive in those stories don't ya?" Duo whispered again. Relena looked at him with fire in her eyes.  
"Yes I do!" was only Duo's reply.  
*  
  
At the Gates of Hell..........  
  
Two angels gard the gates of Hell with soards of fire.  
"I don't like this. They been a little too quiet if you ask me!"  
said one of the angels nervously.  
"Be quiet Joshua! What can they posably do?" snapped   
the other angel in annonce.  
"Haven't you heard the saying Gabe,'Calm before the storm!' Then it's one you wish you never came across!" said  
the one named Joshua.  
"Joshua that's storms! We're talking about the demonds of  
Hell,not storms!" the other angel named Gabe snaped.  
"I know Gabe,but I got this funny feeling that it's the end as  
we know it!" replied Joshua even more nervous.  
"You worry too much Joshua!" replied Gabe calmly. Then   
suddenly they both heard the cries and woes of the lost soles,of the demonds,and the laughter of the Devil. Then the  
great gates of Hell began to be blow down by the powers of  
the darkness.  
"WHATS GOING ON!" cried Gabe as the gates began to   
break. "THE GATES! THEIR BREAKING!" yelled Joshua in   
a panick. Then both angels heard a voice from the darkness  
cry out. "AND SO IT BEGINS!"  
Then a great blast of darkness broke through the gates of   
Hell,and swallowed the two angels in its path. And the angels  
were no more.  
**  
A/N: Well thats it for part one! Please do me a big favor and review for me!   
Also if ya don't know who Lena is I'll give ya a clue! Add R-E before Lena,and   
what do you get? If you still don't know then...*sigh* IT'S RELENA!!!! Hahahahahahahahaha! Bet ya didn't think it was her at the begining huh? If you  
did then pat yourself on the back and be proud of yourself! Also Lee is my own made up caracter,so shes mine! But anywayz if you what another chapter then I need at least 5 reviews! So please review, thanks!  
  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I didn't do this at the top so I'll have it down here! Well if you  
think I own GW your dead wrong! I don't! So you can't sue me,because it will just be a waste of your time,mine,and the courts! The only thing in this story that is mine is Lee! So HA! Can't sue me,or take my character Lee! *does the  
happy dance* Can't sue me you stiff suit lawers,hehehe!    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hell's War:The Return of Lucifer  
  
A/N:Hello! Sorry I took so long to get this one out! But with school and   
christmas near,I couldn't get it up! But now the long wait is over and I finally got  
this chapter up!Also I just want you all to know that I am a religious person that belives in God! So this story will have some things from the bible,but I will try my best to keep it,to having it to where it will not offend anyone,yet have some religion in it too! If by all means too many people are offened by it,then tell me and I will cut back or stop what I am doing that offends you all!   
Also thank you all for reviewing my story! Even though I threatend you!-_-.......  
But enjoy the story! ^_^  
  
*  
  
In Heaven...................  
  
  
Lee stood at her post in front of the Gates of Judgment,which were the way   
into Heaven. Holding the hilt of her sword and looking about her in great alert!  
Her kind always knew when trouble and danger weren't far off,for such is one  
of the senses of a Battle Angel!   
  
For I know what your thinking right now! How can there be different kinds of angels when there was only suppose to be Guardian Angels! Well true there is Guardian Angels,but also other kinds too! As they are:Guardian Angels,Death Angels,Comfort Angels,Angels of seasons,and Battle Angels. All that are loyal to God,and tried to help Earth and those who live on it! But for the Battle Angels,which were so few,they had too be God's loyalist Angels! Not only that,they must have the skill too fight the Demonds,protect all time,living,Heaven,and space,capture the Demonds of sin,and bring peace to all! For this was why not many other Angels chose being 'Battle Angels'!   
  
'I fear that the profecy will soon happen,and this would be the perfected time to strike! Since there is so few in us Battle Angels. Why is it that all the other Angels wish to be something else? Maybe they're too lazy,or they think Heaven is too powerful to be in any real danger!' thought Lee with a great uneasy felling in the pit of her stomace. Though Lee didn't know her answers to her questions,she didn't care! For the uneasy feeling wouldn't go away,which it felt like a great distruction would come and destroy all! As if it were the end as we know it,and this bothered Lee greatly! 'Ok! There is nothing wrong here! Then why do I feel like every things not alright?' Lee thought despertly! Then as if to answer her quesion,the gound began too shake!  
  
"What the?" exclaimed Lee,and then out of no where,a great powerful force  
came and threw an attack at,and on,the Gates of Judgment! Lee could only  
stand there in shock,dispair,sickness,and anger,as she watched the Gates of  
Judgment be destroyed. For even though she was the strongest Battle Angel  
known,she could not do anything to stop this great power of darkness,for she   
would only be over powered! Lee knew that she could not be tooken by the   
darkness,for she was the one too reunite the other procified Battle Angels, which was all,as we know it,everthings only hope! 'The others!' Lee thought in great disperation,and spread her wings to take flight to Earth,in search of her friends!   
  
'_See ya soon my friend!'_ echoed through her mind,from what she said too Lena so long ago! 'Yes! I'll be seeing you soon my friend......all of you!' Lee thought,and a small smile touched her lips!   
  
Just before she chould desend down to Earth, a great and powerful blow sent her spraling back! Then a voice with such sickining hate,came from the   
darkness!   
  
"So! You are the one to rejoin and bring forth the saviors of Earth   
and Heaven!" replied the voice. With this Lee's head snaped up at full alert!  
  
"Lucifer!............." Lee said with such venom and disgust! Then the voice,   
know as Lucifer,laughed in mocking hurt,and then Lucifer appeared in fount of   
her!  
  
"Whats the matter my dear? You don't seemed please to see me!" Lucifer  
said with sarcasem.  
  
"Be gone with you Satin! I have no time for you! So get out of my way!" Lee  
cried out as she stood. Lucifer's face turned from amusement to full fledge   
hate and anger.  
  
"Just the bitch as ever I see!" Lucifer sneered. "For to get to Earth,you  
must go through me!" Lucifer spat out as he pulled out his sword of Darkness   
from its sleath.  
  
"So be it." Lee replied as she too,pulled out her sword of Hope. With this   
said,they charged at each other head on!  
  
*  
  
On Earth.....................   
  
Duo felt a shiver go down his spine. Never in all the time he has know   
Relena,has she ever had fire in her eyes like this! For this was a great and   
determind flame,that showed such strength,and that strength showed to be   
stronger then his! And that sorta scared him. Relena must have notice his discomfort,because she looked away. Duo then stood there a minute,both   
of them silent. Then Duo couldn' take the silents any more.  
  
"Relena............Lets go inside now!" a little quietly,and his only reply was the nodd of her head. Then they got up to leave the bueaty of the garden.   
  
They had not even walked five feet,when the summer air around them   
grew that of a freezing winter wind,but yet no wind blew! The bright sun shine   
that had shown down on the Earth,disappeared! As if blocked! Like an dark,evil cloud or hand,cover and held back the light of the sun. Yet there was also no moon or stars,but only complete darkness! If it weren't the street lamps and lights from houses,you wouldn't be able to see a thing at all! Then the sky was filled with burning fire,which looked like the sky had caught on fire! But yet this fire did  
nothing of lessing the darkness. Then the most horrorfing thing happened! The Demonds of Hell were set free,and had now returned to the Earth,hungery for the fleash of men once again! The   
Demonds flew in the sky and then swoped down to the ground,and began to   
attack every thing in sight! Eating men,women,and children that where in there  
reach!   
  
Duo took one look at this site,and felt a wave of nausea hit him. He held back the asid that was rising from his stomace,and said only one thing   
to Relena.  
  
"I don't know what's going on here,or what those things are! But lets get the   
HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" Duo cried out,turning to look at Relena. But Duo soon discovered that she was gone,and she was no where to be seen!  
*  
  
A/N:Hahahahahahaha! Getting good now is it? I hoped you enjoied this,and   
please reveiw me! If I don't get reviews then I won't continue with this,for I'll   
just finded something else to write! I know I'm sounding harsh but some people just think that I'll put up the next part with out comments! Well......I'm not gonna do that! I'm sorry though that I seem harsh,but this must be! For it is my destiny!!!! Bwuhahahahahahahahha......Hey that rymes! Anywayz,review me please. Thanks! Love ya all! ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Dear god,how many times do I have to forget disclaimers! Well anywayz,I don't own Gw! Never did and never will! Just hope you   
people know that,K! *grins happly and looks at lawers,who are grumbleing   
curses and insalts* Hehehehe,nice try guys! Better luck next time! hehehe! ^_^  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter

Hell's War: The Truth At Last  
By: Crazy Lady  
A/N:**Hey! Sorry I took so long in getting this part out, but my   
school decided to be evil and gave me homework galore! But I finally sat my lazy butt down and started on this chapter. So here it is! *trumpits goes off every where, and makes authoress jump ten feet high in the air* DON'T DO THAT! Sorry.... I would have had this out earlier but I was working on me web site! ^_^ *watches every one scream and run away in fear* Hey! DOKO DESU ANATA IKIMASU!! *pouts* Fine! Be that way. My web site really has nothing on it yet, but if ya want to look at the layout and send me your stories,pics,ect. I'd love to put it on my site! But anyway enough of my rambling, and on with the story! Oh yeah, a warning to you all that this chapter will have POV's,and what this? New characters? Have ta find out! So enjoy.^_^  
  
  
**In the city, a few miles away from the Peacecraft mansion,caois had   
emerged. The once peaceful and busy streets of the beautiful city, was now   
filled with horror,pain,and death. Men,women,and children where being   
mauled to death in front of innocent eyes. Having the bodies ripped to shreds   
and eaten without a thought by these things from hell.  
  
Although there was manufactured lights, which were giving the dark streets  
some given light to see where to go and run. The people were in to much of a  
panic to really notice and care, if they were in the pitch dark or in pure   
day light, for the people ran as if they had no eyes to see, and no sense as to where to go.  
  
In the middle of the city, hidden in the shadows of the dark and musky   
allies, was a person too well hidden in the shadows to see. Although this person also ran as if hell its self was on their heels, which I mind you it was in some   
way, the person seemed as if knowing where and what they were doing. Only  
stopping to look around the area to see if it was clear, then running on further.  
  
If you looked close enough at this person, then you would be able to see   
that this person was female, with long golden hair that ran to about the middle of her back, a skinny frame which almost looked delicate, eyes that were of blue with thick lashes, that had tears on them, from the chaos that the maidens eyes had seen, but the tears never fell, only staying on her lashes as if playing on these thickened hairs. In even closer inspection of this person you would find that this person is the one and only Relena Darlin/Peacecraft.  
  
_RELENA'S P.O.V  
  
_I ran from my once so called home, and family. The ones I love and care for  
dearly, which I hope are safe. Left behind those who find me to pure and naive   
to understand death,hate,war,sickness,greed.... Which is only they that truly   
don't understand them, don't understand what will happen to this beautiful   
Earth that I love so dear? That it will be the end of this world and the next if I do not leave to fight! _Sigh._ Which I know they will not allow. This including my so   
called brother and Gundam pilots._   
  
_At this thought I smirked, for if only they really knew that I was never Zech's little sister, but a dear friend of the family tooken in and adopted into the Peacecraft family. Zech's was too young then to really know what I was, but it   
doesn't matter anymore. For my destiny has come and I must do what I was   
giving the power to do. To bad I don't have all my powers now, for then I   
could have taught mister I'm-trigger-happy-and-don't-give-a-damn-about-anyone  
Heero Yuy. Oh the fun I could have played on him! At this I covered my mouth   
so not to laugh out loud. To see the look on his face would be priceless, for Jason would have loved what I always have in mind!  
  
At the thought of Jason I turned my thoughts somewhere else, for I haven't   
see Mister-I'm-the-master-of-jokes-and-can't-take-anything-seriously Jason since he left for Earth._ Sigh._ He was mostly the reason why I left for Earth in the first   
place, but I must not think about him! I must think about what is going on now.  
  
I curse myself for letting my thought wander off like that, for I should be  
more focused on how and where Lee will get here so she can give us back our  
full powers. With the thought of Lee, my dear best friend, I stopped my running   
and looked towards the burning sky. I then filled my lunges and screamed   
towards the heavens.  
  
"LEE HURRY UP! WE CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!!!!!"   
  
  
_Lee's P.O.V  
  
_My head snapped up at full alert. Lena? Couldn't be, but then again I don't   
know anymore. I know I heard something besides Lucifer's battle cries and the  
clashing of swords here. I grit my teeth in annoyance. Like I'm not trying to get  
down there and help save Earth,Humanity,and every thing else in between!   
  
"You are just wasting your time battle angel!" Lucifer sneered.  
  
I swear I wanted to smack that look off his face, but I couldn't get near him   
enough without getting diced into ribbons. Which I mind you I don't want right   
now! Also, is it me or is this guy not getting tired? Great. HE'S PLAYING WITH   
ME ISN'T HE? AND I'M GIVING IT ALL I GOT! Well, in this case....I'm in trouble!  
  
"To bad your to late to save your precious Heaven and Earth! I would   
say that your just too late to save anything now. Wouldn't you agree?" Lucifer grinned at me.  
  
Again with the insults? That's it, for I can't take it anymore! Master of Hell   
or not I'm killing him! So he better have good insurance! And I mean REAL   
GOOD!  
  
With this thought in mind I charged head on, sword held high, ready to cut   
out Lucifer's voice box just to shut him up. But all he did was smirk and dodged  
my killer blow that I threw at him, and took the opening at my stomach. Right   
there I knew I made a BIG mistake, and then felt the hot sheering pain of the   
his sword going right through my stomach.  
  
I must have blacked out from the pain, for the next thing I knew Lucifer had   
me over his head laughing like a mad man, which he was, and threw me over  
the very edge of Heaven its self! Then I felt myself falling towards Earth.   
  
At first when I started to fall, all around me was nothing but darkness, as if   
falling in an endless black pit of darkness and despair. Then a flash of light!   
I found myself falling through space itself. It was cold, and I just seemed to  
float through space forever, till I felt something pull me. Like some strange   
power that wanted me all for its self. I looked where it was pulling me and saw  
that this greedy thing that wanted me was Earth. It just kept pulling me towards  
it and I stared in wonder at this ball that is the main cause of trouble for many   
things. Till finally I was pulled into Earth's atmosphere.   
  
The heat that went into my sink was agony its self and it seemed to seep   
inside me and change my insides. Melting away what I once was and into a   
mortal, that could age,bleed,and die. But I still do things and had the power to   
do things that no other mortal could do, like not have to breath, can fly with wings, and the powers I possed. But still I could die by the weapon from a mortal or the sword of satin...Could still bleed to death by a fatal wound. For I   
was now a fallen angel, and I was forever now to be cursed in flesh and blood.   
And I fell...Fell to Earth as a fallen angel, looking as if a falling star of hope,  
falling to the Earth. But I didn't have any hope at the moment since my wound   
was so great, and the curse I was now given. I fell....in despair.  
  
  
  
_Relena's P.O.V.  
  
_I saw it! I saw the fallen angel, and knew that it was one of the good guys.  
This isn't good! What if it's Lee? Lee would rather die then become fallen,  
which I properly would too! I also sense this angel is strong....Strong indeed,   
but must be wounded for I can sense a great pain from the this fallen one. Oh God!  
  
So now I'm running as fast as I can. Faster then a normal human can run.  
Running at this break necking speed, praying it won't be Lee, or we'll be in   
some serious trouble. Oh god!   
  
"Oh God please don't let it be Lee!"  
  
And I raced faster to were the angel has fallen, which is a little out the city  
liments. Praying that if it is Lee, let her still be alive....  
  
  
_Normal...  
  
_A young man ran toward the city liments. Running as if it were a life or   
death situation. He stood about 5'9",and looked to be about the age 16. He had  
light blue eyes, and hair the was the color that was blonde/slightly dirty blonde,  
its cut was short and he had spiky bangs to go along with his short hair. He   
was lean and well built for his age, when it came to muscles, and he had broad shoulders. The outfit he was wearing was that was a black tee-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers.  
  
On the way running to the city liments,he saw a girl with golden hair and a  
frail looking frame. The boy grinned, ran up to the girl, and started to run long   
side her....  
  
  
_Jason's P.O.V  
  
_Well-well-well, if it isn't miss queen of the world herself! God for not seeing  
her in over a hundred years, she still looks as sexy as every! And my, running in  
a dress no dought. Oh well. Gives me all the more excuse to look at her nice  
long legs. I smile at this, for even after all this time I still have feelings for her.   
strange huh?  
  
_Now what's a pretty girl like you doing out here all by your self? Running from the   
law? Don't you think that their way back in town, panicking like everyone else! ****_I say   
telepathically to her, so if speaking in mind to her, I won't draw any attention to us.  
_JASON! JASON LEE? IS THAT YOU? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU  
KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH? AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU'VE SEEN   
ME JUST YESTERDAY!!!!! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR NOT COMING TO GET OR LOOK FOR ME!!!!!! ****_ she yelled, telepathically, at me._  
  
****_I wince at the tone of Lena's voice. She doesn't understand that I   
DID try and look for her, and when I found her location, she was already queen   
of the world. I couldn't go get her then, because of a few gundam pilots and   
brother that won't have her leave their sight!   
  
_Aw Lena. I tried to find you really I did! But when I found ya,you were already   
Queen of the World! I didn't want to risk the chance of getting my head blown off by a   
few trigger happy gundam pilots! I swear if I knew where you were before then I would   
have got you. Besides it's not like YOU tried to look for me! Because if you really   
wanted me to find you, you would have put your name in the list of survivors after the   
war that separated us to begin with! So it's just as much your fault as it is mine.....maybe even more for you. ****_I argued back at her. I'm just not in the mood right now to get blamed on, when I didn't do anything wrong!  
  
_Excuse me!? ****_she said with venom.  
  
Yep! I'm going to die!   
  
_Look we can argue later! Lets just get to where the guy fell and see if he's with   
us or not. If he's not then lets just KICK HIS ASS! WOOO-HOOOO! RACE YA LENA!****_ I said. God, I love my gift of talking my way out of things.   
  
I heard her laugh in my mind then her voice, full of laughter. _Jason! You   
cheat! Wait up! We shouldn't play! Aw what the hell am I saying? JUST YOU WAIT  
JASON! I'LL BEAT YOU YET!  
  
****_Heh-heh score! I'm not going to die, and she's not mad at me anymore! And  
no she is NOT GOING TO WIN THIS RACE!!!!! And I race off with her on my heels.  
  
"I won Lena! You can never beat the champ! HA HA HA HAAA! OW! WHY   
YA HIT ME!?" I cry as I nurse my abused skull. You think that she was the gentle   
type, but nnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo!!!!! She just has to hit me, and   
she's done this more then once.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DON'T MESS WITH ME JASON! YOU MAYBE   
FASTER BUT I CAN SURE KICK YOUR ASS!" Lena/Relena laughed at me.  
  
"Hahaha...That was just so funny that I'm just laughing my ass off!" I say in  
sarcasm and stood there and pouted.  
  
"Heh. You guys will never learn will ya?" a voice came from the shadows,  
and I turned around, ready to fight, if that must come to it.  
  
The dark shadow chuckled, as if finding this funny, and started to cough.   
Then Lena seemed to know who it was for she ran over to the shadow. What she cried out next made me wonder if she had cat eye sight or something.  
  
"LEE! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? GOD I KNEW IT HAD TO BE YOU AND YOU WERE  
HURT, BUT NOT THIS BAD?!?!" Lena cried and ran over to Lee.  
  
Lee just chuckled, which I might add was kinda scaring me, for she was the   
kind of angel that just laughed right out loud or smiled real bright at you, but   
Lee did neither. She just chuckled with a stony face. Now her wounds must be  
that bad, or the situation we're in, is worser then we all thought.  
  
"Don't worry Lena, I'll be fine. Yes, I am in pain, but I will live......."and more   
softy where I almost didn't hear, "I think?"  
  
"I can relive you of your pain!" yet another voice from the shadows said,   
and you just got to wonder, what the hell is it that makes people want to come out the shadows and scare you for?  
  
Lena face seemed to turn into stone when she replied,  
  
"Heero.....and Duo. I should have known!"  
  
Two men stepped out into the little given light, and stepped forth. One man   
held a gun, pointed at Lee, for some odd reason for it's not like she can fight   
him or anything. He wore a green tank top and with those preventers jackets over it, and blue jeans. His hair was a sight to behold, since it looked to have never been brushed in his life. Maybe he forgot to brush it this morning. His face   
looked to be that of stone. His eyes were a real dark blue, which I forget the name of the color, but it's a really dark blue.  
  
The other man that was with him, had on a priest like outfit that was all   
black, and really, and I mean REALLY long hair! Do not ask me why he has such long hair, and I don't want to know! His eyes seemed to laugh with a hidden secret,joke,and pain, and he looked to one of the care free guys. 'Note to me. Get to know that guy. Seems real cool.' I thought and looked over at Lena.  
  
"So I take it you know these guys Lena?" I asked her, as if every thing was   
just peachy. I saw Lena nod at me, but never take her eyes off the two new   
comers.  
  
"I was about to ask the same thing." Said the guy with the gun, for I mean,  
come on dude! Just put it away, you don't need it.   
  
_Lena that guy must really love his gun or somthing,for he won't put it away. ****_I tell   
her in our minds and she smirked. I hate it when she does that!  
  
_Why are you afraid? Heero wont shoot you unless he finds you the enemy... ****_Lena  
said back to me, and I had to hold back on giving her a dirty look.  
  
_I think every thing is an enemy to this Heero friend of your Lena...What do you   
think Jas? ****_Lee asked me and I had to grin at this, for she'll never stop calling me  
'Jas' will she?  
  
_Yeah I think so? Should we jump him or wait till later and just make his life a living  
hell! ****_I said back to her and grinned evilly at the thought of making this humans  
life just that! A living hell!  
  
Heero,as he is so called, glared at me and Lee, and his grip on the gun   
tightened. 'Ok. Mister trigger happy! If that's the way ya want to play...' I thought  
and my grin just got more eviler. Then I just casually walked over to   
Relena/Lena with a smirk.  
  
_UH OH! He's at to something YET again! Run to the hill every one!!!!! Were all   
going to die!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****_Lee's voice said in a fake panic, and I almost laughed at _  
****_the thought of people seeing me and really running towards the hills in horror.  
  
"So Lena are we gonna go or what?" I said as I slipped my arm around her  
shoulders. "I thought we were going to have a real good time tonight." I said to  
her and winked. 'Heh. Lets see how much these people care about her, for if   
they think her just their job, then they won't really care if they think me her   
boyfriend.' I thought with a smirk and kissed Lena on the lips, but just a quick   
peck.  
  
I saw Heero's grip tighten on his gun, and what's this? Also Duo hands   
tightened into fists as well, my my my. Looks like Lena has a few people head   
over heels for her. I should tell her the wonder full news. 'This should be fun..'  
I thought and went on, on getting these guys pissed off with me. Like what   
could they do? SHOOT ME!? I THINK NOT!  
  
"Come on baby lets just go, for why the hell are we standing around here?   
Lets just ditch these guys and have a little fun." I said, and rapped my arms   
around her, and then gave her another kiss. But this time with TONGUE!   
  
_Jas. You really want to die don't you? Stop it before either Lena gets mad at you, or  
her friends over there shoot you!****_ Lee's voice rang thought my head but I ignored   
her, just enjoying annoying and making these guys really peeved.   
  
Then I heard Heero/Duo's voice,which sounded like they were ready to kill.   
  
" I WILL KILL YOU!" Heero/Duo cried and started to pull their   
triggers. Ok, so maybe their voices did sound ready to kill..me that is!  
  
I heard them pulling the trigger, and let go of Lena. Ready to show these   
guys just how much I want to fight somthing,and how good I am at it. And just   
as they were about to pull the triggers, they stopped. Just standing there still as  
stone. I looked closer to see why.  
  
There at both their necks, was one blade each at each their thoughts. I   
looked at the blades and knew their were the rest of the gang that came down   
here to Earth so long ago, are down here. The other Battle Angles that went to   
Earth so long ago, and are the ones to save Earth and Heaven, which also me, Lena/Relena, and Lee had to do.   
  
Then I smirked and said in a happy-go-lucky voice. "Hey guys! What took ya? I was worried that ya all lost your way coming here!" _  
  
****_I heard the voice, which was female, reply," Jason you need to learn not to   
pick on people, and for you two..." the voice seemed to sound more peeved   
now.  
  
"I don't think so! For I'm sorry to say,but..Good bye." And with that she, the   
female voice, knocked them out with the hilt of her sword.   
  
"Night night boys." Then all was black for Duo and Heero.  
  
_  
_An: *crackles evilly* I AM DONE! NOW I SHALL NOT BE KILLED BECAUSE I DIDN'T GET   
THIS OUT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!! *cough* Anyway,I hoped  
you enjoyed the story,and still reading this. -_- But anyway I now I need your help people.  
Please help me! And no it's not to find a good institution. I'm already in one right now.   
*looks around padded room and sighs* I wish they'd let me out the strait jacket though...  
*glares at strait jacket* I can't type with my fingers with this thing on! *is typing with her   
nose* Ow! My nose hurts now... *rubbs nose*  
  
Anyway, it goes like this, I need help on who I should pair off every one with that we   
know and met so far. Please reply and tell me who you think should be paired off with so   
you guys will love the story more. But the only thing, that you guys won't like, is that the   
pairings have to be AU, but with relena it could be HeeroxRelena. I'm up with that, but   
every one else has to be AU, for we need AU pairings since this is pretty much an AU story right. If you get it I shall praise you, and if you didn't.....I shall pray for you. But please do tell me who you want paired off with, for I will NOT continue if you don't tell me. I don't want people getting mad at me, because they didn't tell me who they wanted paired off with and didn't tell me. Because I put them off with people they didn't want with in AU pairings.   
Also when I said that I won't really mind if you have Relena paired off with Heero,yes I don't minded, but I do encourage you to put down her to be paired off with someone else. I know Angel Wing Yuy is gonna kill me for this...But oh well! It shall be worth it! ^_^ Anyway   
here's the list, and please have them in AU pairing besides Relena, if you really can't stand her with someone else, but I would like it better it she was in an AU pairing too. Well, here it is!  
  
GUYS  
HEERO+?  
TROWA+?  
QUATRE+?  
DUO+?  
WUFIE+?  
ZECHS+?  
JASON+?  
  
GIRLS  
RELENA+?  
HILDE+?  
CATHIRIAN+?  
SALLY+?  
NOIN+?  
LEE+?  
  
I know what many are you thinking. 'Where is Dorothy in the list of pairings?' Well,   
there is a reason, but you'll find out later. Also there will be more characters added to the list so if you don't or can't find someone you want to pair off with now, then just wait till later. Oh and please don't put Dorothy in any of the pairings for she won't be paired up in the story. Unless a lot of people change my mind by saying they want to have her paired off with someone in this story. And I mean a lot of people, for I just hate Dorothy you can say. ^.^ Can I help it? Well, anyway, when you reply to me, you MUST tell me in it who you want paired off so I can have better replies then flames, or nothing at all. *pouts* So please tell me or I will not continue. Yes I am evil. >:-D But a happy,crazy,evil! ^.^ Thanxs everyone,and PLEASE REPLY KINDLY!!!!!! Till then laters.   
  
DISCLAIMERS: Do you really think I'd forget? I hope not. Well here it is that the makers   
of GW love to hear so much....But us author/authoress's hate to say. I don't own Gundam  
Wing and if I did when why in god's name would I be writing stories here when I would be  
making them into series. I would also continue gundam wing from EW,but since I don't   
own it,I can't do any of those things. So I'll just borrow the characters and give them back.  
A little beat up,bleeding,and lost insainity,but that all.


End file.
